


Oh, What an Artist

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Angels, Drabble, Gen, Good Intentions, Roman Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Alas for Aziraphale, Nero could and did cause quite a lot of trouble with his interest in the arts! (Supposedly his last words before committing suicide were "Oh, what an artist they lose in me." He did not lack in confidence in his talents).





	Oh, What an Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Alas for Aziraphale, Nero could and did cause quite a lot of trouble with his interest in the arts! (Supposedly his last words before committing suicide were "Oh, what an artist they lose in me." He did not lack in confidence in his talents).

"I just want to sing," Nero sighed. "Music is _emotional_ and _meaningful_ \- " He caught his old tutor's eye. " - and mathematical. It covers all the bases, really."

"It's not dignified, sir," Seneca said. "Not for your position."

"I wish I were low-born! Then I could sing like a lark all day."

"You talk to him," Seneca muttered.

"I believe larks generally sing in the morning," Aziraphale said. "And you tend to sleep in. Perhaps I could interest you in civic reforms?"

"Music," Nero said wistfully. "Song."

Perhaps he should encourage this, Aziraphale thought. A spot of music couldn't cause any _harm_.


End file.
